Fullmetal Jeopardy!
by Confizzledworld
Summary: This is what happens when you cross Fullmetal Alchemist and Jeopardy!  In script format


Summary: This is what happens when you cross Fullmetal Alchemist and Jeopardy! Armstrong is the host and Ed, Roy and Lust are the contestants.

Warnings: May have OOC-ness. Yaoi and Yuri may be involved, but it's only for a category.

Please make a well-rounded critique after finishing the story. This is my first fan-fiction so please don't be too hurtful with your words. This story will only work in script form…so it probably won't be all too good. Enjoy the story anyways. =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Jeopardy! I would love to own FMA, but I would only ruin it's amazing-ness.

P.S. Two characters: Conny and Lowell, are my OC s, who represent my little brother and I.

[Armstrong]: Greetings to all of those who are watching! I, Alex Louis Armstrong, am guest hosting on this episode of Jeopardy! Along with me, are my wonderful friends from Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang, Edward Elric and Lust!

The three contestants were standing idly, waiting for Armstrong to get a move on.

[Armstrong]: I would also like to say a thank you to our producers, Conny and her little brother, Lowell, for making this all possible. Without those two, this show would not be brought to you, our beautiful viewers!

The short blond was losing his temper, while Roy and Lust were blankly staring at a wall.

[Edward]: Get a move on, Armstrong! We don't have all day!

The muscular man walked over to the kid and merely stared at him.

[Edward]: What?!

Without a warning, whatsoever, Armstrong ripped off his blazer jacket, and tore off his shirt. He began flexing his muscles.

[Armstrong]: My glorious muscles shall ease your tension, Elric. See?! It's working, your face isn't red from all that pent-up anger of yours.

Armstrong couldn't be more wrong. The only reason why Ed's face had become pale was because the whole 'rip-off-your-shirt' thing made him sick to his stomach.

[Roy]: Armstrong, may you please continue this show. I don't believe the viewers are watching just to see this.

A stage hand ran out from behind the camera, hold a new shirt and blazer for the nearly bald man.

[Armstrong]: Why, thank you, Clarice.

He put the clothing on fast, and Clarice helped the man put on a tie that she had brought for him.

[Clarice]: Whatever. Just get the show started alright…

The redhead ran back behind the camera, and Armstrong started to get back into the flow of things.

[Armstrong]: Well, before anyone gets mad at the host, I will get started…

Clarice walked back to Armstrong with a clipboard in hands, and a really irritated look on her face. She forced Armstrong to her level, so she could whisper what she had to say.

[Armstrong]: Change of plans, we're moving onto Double Jeopardy, because we wasted too much time. We'll have the introductions before Final Jeopardy. And so, the categories are…

He waved his hands to point to the board.

[Armstrong]: "Alchemy", "Chibi Animals", "Who to Avoid when P.O.-ed" With these questions, I will describe someone when they were really pissed off. Excuse my language, for those who dislike those awful words. "Gay", "Homunculi", "Why is Edward SOO Short?" and ahem, sorry for the language yet again, "Shitty Singers". Roy, you have the first pick.

[Edward]: Hold it! What do you mean by the "Why is Edward SOO Short?" category?!?!

Roy and Lust were stifling laughter, while Armstrong was looking to Clarice for some kind of answer. She slapped her forehead and walked onto the stage.

[Clarice]: Mr. Elric, the producers wanted that specific category added in. Besides, you'll be able to answer the questions the easiest because you do know all the answers. Savvy?

[Edward E.]: Why does that bastard have to go first?! I should go first because your producers are bashing me!

The redhead slapped her forehead again, and groaned. Then a loud screech rang throughout the room. Once the noise subsided, a female voice filled the atmosphere.

[Producer]: Oh, sorry about that. Edward Elric, you can be such a child, but I will allow you to go first. Sorry Mustang, but as a consolation, I will give you $5,000. Have a wonderful time on this show. Ta. Ta.

The speakers shut off, and everyone was looking to Armstrong.

[Edward]: WHAT!?! That bastard gets $5,000 just because he didn't go first! That's not fair!

[Roy]: Now, now, Fullmetal. Calm down. Just choose a question, so we can get this over with.

[Edward]: You can't tell me what to do!

[Roy]: I'm your commanding officer, so I order you to just choose a stupid question already.

[Armstrong]: Gentlemen, no fighting. Elric, you may choose a question.

[Edward]: "Alchemy" for $400.

[Armstrong]: What is needed to perform Alchemy?

[Roy]: What is a transmutation circle?

[Armstrong]: Correct, the broad is your's Mustang.

[Edward]: No fair!

[Roy]: I'll go with "Why is Edward SOO Short?" for $400.

[Edward]: You bastard!

The blond pounced on his commanding officer, but was stopped by the redhead.

[Clarice]: Mr. Elric! It's a game for charity! Just play and ignore the questions, please!

She got off Edward, and pulled him up. He returned to his stand, with a sour face.

[Armstrong]: Ok, This white liquid that comes from cows-

[Edward]: What is milk?!

[Armstrong]: Correct. Your turn once again, Edward.

[Edward]: "Alchemy" for $800.

[Armstrong]: The taboo that was never meant to be done.

[Lust]: What is human transmutation?

[Armstrong] That's right. Your choice, Lust.

[Lust]: "Homunculi" for $2000

[Armstrong]: Which of the homunculi uses spears-

[Lust]: Who is Lust? That's weird…I just said my name…

[Armstrong]: Good.

[Lust]: "Homunculi" for $1500

[Armstrong]: He was the leader of-

[Roy]: Who is Fuhrer King Bradley, a.k.a. Pride?

[Armstrong]: Good. You have $6,500.

[Roy]: "SOO Short" for $2000, please.

[Armstrong]: Very well, These metal limbs-

[Edward]: Automail?

[Armstrong]: I'm sorry Ed, but you had to answer in the form of a question-

A blonde stood up from the crowd. She had a wrench in hand, that's when everyone knew who she was.

[Winry]: Edward Elric!!! You idiot!!!

Winry threw the wrench at the short kid, making him fall to the ground, unconscious.

[Clarice]: Oh joy…Can I have some first aid here?!

The speakers turned on, and the only sound coming out of them was laughter. Two sets of laughter rang through the room.

[Producer]: Winry, you are a genius! I'll have a spot reserved for you next time, ok?

[Winry]: Sure thing, Ma'am!

[Producer's Little Brother]: Miss Rockbell, may you please come to the office. My sister and I would love to have a word with you.

[Winry]: Sure thing.

The blonde walked out of stage room, and to a set of stairs. The only door she found was a solid wood, double door. Two guards were standing on either side of it, and they were bigger than Armstrong.

[Winry]: Um, I'm Winry Rockbell. The producers called me up here.

[Guard #1]: Hello, Miss Rockbell. Pleased to meet you, my name is Gavin.

[Guard #2]: Greetings. It's a pleasure to see people actually walk up those steps. I'm Carlisle.

[Winry]: Nice to meet you, too. Um, before I meet the producers, what are they're names? And how do they know my name?

[Gavin]: Conny and Lowell. They know you because they rule almost everything that has to do with this entire project.

[Carlisle]: This may sound weird, but those two have powers that no one else have. Be careful when you speak to Conny, she tends to 'damage' things if she get upset. Her little brother, Lowell, on the other hand, will probably find a way to calm her down before it gets to the point.

[Winry]: What happened the last time someone was up here?

The two guards looked at each other with grim frowns. Both of them looked back to the girl.

[Carlisle]: Um, I think you should just go in. I'm sure you won't upset her. You have this vibe, I can't put my finger on it, but it makes like this calming feeling in the air.

[Gavin]: You'll be fine. Besides, I think Conny just wants to trade secrets. She has this sick obsession for messing with people, and your friend Edward down there has a short temper.

[Winry]: That, he does. Ok, if I don't come out alive tell Ed and Al for me.

[Gavin]: Understood, Ma'am.

She walked into the room, to find to people about the same age as her sitting in chairs. Both the male and female had the same looks, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. They were staring at the monitors that kept tabs on the show. So far, Edward won $3,500, Roy had $6,500 and Lust had earned $7,400.

[Winry]: Conny and Lowell?

The girl turned in her office chair. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. The long threads seemed black in the dark room.

[Conny]: Winry Rockbell, pleased to meet you. Have a seat.

Out of the darkness, Winry could see another office chair, much like the ones being used by the producers. The boy turned around in his chair to face the girl.

[Lowell]: Nice to see you in person. It's commercial break right now, and I think you'd enjoy the view from here.

[Winry]: What do you mean by that?

A round of laughter rang through that room, sounding just like the laughter from before. Winry felt a shiver run down her spine, these people were creeping her out.

[Conny]: Did you have any clue about the "Gay" category, or as to why I made all those categories seem to fit with all of them?

[Lowell]: My sister is truly evil. She has Alphonse Elric on a leash, if you would say, and also Riza Hawkeye. Really, they joined us, we didn't have to do anything.

[Winry]: What are you talking about?

[Conny]: Just watch, and see.

Back with the contestants and Armstrong.

[Armstrong]: Well, we're back. The categories "Alchemy" and "Homunculi" have been wiped off the broad. Edward, since you have the lowest score, you pick first.

[Edward]: Shitty Singers for $400.

[Armstrong]: She has a Disney sitcom. Her character has two lives and she dated a Jonas Brother.

[Edward]: Who is Miley Cyrus?

[Armstrong]: Fantastic.

[Lust]: What are you, a fan-girl, Edward?

[Edward]: Shut up! And I'm a guy!

[Roy]: Oh, come on, Ed. If you like her, it's ok. It's not like you have a shrine to her or something.

[Lust]: Just watch, he does have a shrine.

[Edward]: "Shitty Singers" for $800, please, Armstrong!

[Armstrong]: I sort of prefer you guys talking, but I fear the producers would get mad. This country/pop singer has been awards Emmy's and other-

[Edward]: Who is Taylor Swift?

[Roy]: What are you, a stalker? I mean seriously, Ed. It's like you research all of these female singers.

[Lust]: I think he has a crush on all of them.

[Edward]: "Shitty Singers" $1200.

[Armstrong]: This male pop/rap singer has replaced the Jonas Brothers-

[Edward]: Who is Justin Beiber?

[Roy]: What do you think of this, Lust?

[Lust]: He's bisexual. He must want Miley, Taylor and Justin. I never knew this side of you, Elric.

[Roy]: Ha-ha! Lust, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard!

[Edward]: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BISEXUAL THAT HE'D STALK EVERY SINGLE HOT PERSON HE FINDS!?!?!

Everyone was laughing now, including the people upstairs. Conny had allowed her guards in to let them see the show. They were literally rolling on the floor. Winry could barely breathe, and Lowell was trying to get a grip.

[Edward]: Armstrong, just give me the rest of the questions…I bet I can answer them all while everyone else is too busy laughing.

[Armstrong]: Fine, Edward. Who is the singer who shaved her hair, had multiple kids and made a come-back a little while ago with the song "Circus"?

[Edward]: Who is Brittany Spears?

[Armstrong]: Who left N'Sync?

[Edward] Who is Justin Timberlake?

[Armstrong]: Last one, Who is Miley Cyrus's alter-ego in her television sitcom?

[Edward]: Who is Hannah Montana?

[Armstrong]: Edward, for answering all of those questions correctly, you are awarded $20,000. That makes for a grand total of $23,500. Well, I'm going to allow Lust to take the broad, because it's sort of her turn. Lust?

Her face was flushed from all the laughing, but her lips were in a firm line.

[Lust]: "Chibi Animals" $400

[Armstrong]: This cute little creature was saved by Alphonse Elric, but couldn't be kept.

Roy pushed the buzzer, but before he could answer there was a flash of light. After the light faded, a large statue of a cat stood in front of Mustang. It was the size of Edward, and it looked life like.

[Roy]: What is a dog?

[???] What!?!? Colonel, you're an idiot!

The voice came from the cat. The contestants and the host backed away from the statue and looked to the stage hands.

A clap sound came from inside the cat, and the statue started to be absorbed back into the floor. A hand became visible from the outside. After the statue was fully absorbed, Alphonse, who had his body back, stepped towards Roy. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, and glared gray daggers at him.

[Alphonse]: Colonel! I never knew someone was that stupid! I made a CAT STATUE right in front of you! How can you NOT guess a cat!?

[Edward]: Al! What are you doing here?

[Alphonse]: The producers wanted my help, Brother. Apparently, Mustang is hopeless. Whatever, I'm going back to the producers. See ya!

The bronze blond ran towards the stairwell and up to the room.

* * *

[Alphonse]: Wow, I never knew he was that clueless.

[Winry]: Well, you messed with Mustang.

[Conny]: Good job, Alphonse. I must say that was a magnificent cat you made. I'm assuming it was a Himalayan cat. I love your craftsmanship.

[Alphonse]: Why thank you, Conny. Where's Riza?

[Lowell]: She will be arriving shortly.

[Winry]: Can't wait.

* * *

[Armstrong]: Lust, it's still your turn.

[Lust]: Just keep going down the "Chibi Animal"

[Armstrong]: What animal has big ears, and a fluff tail?

[Roy]: What is a rabbit?

[Armstrong]: Want to continue with the animals?

[Roy]: Why not.

[Armstrong]: What creature is small, and tends to scare people when they invade your home?

[Edward]: What is a mouse?

[Lust]: Only Ed would know that.

[Edward]: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE SHOULD BE RELATED TO A RODENT?!?!

[Roy]: That would be you, pipsqueak.

[Edward]: WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO MICROSCOPIC THAT THE ONLY SOUND HE COULD MAKE IS A SQUEAK!?!!??

[Armstrong]: Must I show off my dazzling muscles to stop your fighting?

[Lust]: I think we've scarred enough people with your muscles, Armstrong. Mustang, Elric, cut it out.

[Ed & Roy]: Yes, Ma'am.

[Armstrong]: Edward, will you continue the animal questions?

[Edward]: Now, get rid of the whole column.

[Armstrong]: There's only two questions left, but anyways, this bird swims and many people find amusement in feeding them bread.

[Roy]: What is a duck?

[Armstrong]: You'll finish the category?

[Roy]: Might as well.

[Armstrong]: Black Hayate is what breed?

[Roy]: What is a German Shepherd?

[Armstrong]: That is-

The doors to the stage room was kicked open. A young woman with a dog in one hand and in the other a gun walked in. Her stride was painfully slow, but she was in front of Roy in almost no time.

[Roy]: Hello, Riza.

She shot her gun, making one of Roy's spiky locks fall to the ground. Roy was standing frozen, staring into her brown eyes. Edward started to laugh, but then he was shot at. He deflected the bullet with his automail arm.

[Riza]: Black Hayate is a husky-mix. How can you see a German Shepherd in him?

[Roy]: Umm…Umm…

She slapped him, then walked over to the stairwell, where everyone keeps running away to.

[Edward]: Why'd she shoot me?

[Lust]: One idiot laughing at another idiot's punishment, gets the same punishment. Get that memorized.

[Roy]: Whatever.

[Armstrong]: Roy, it's still your choice.

[Roy]: "Who to Avoid when P.O.-ed" starting from the top.

[Armstrong]: She might cough up blood, but she can break every bone in your body.

[Edward]: Who is Izumi Curtis?

[Armstrong]: I've met her husband, I must say his muscle could rival mine, but obviously I could beat him any day. For the Armstrong Family has passed down the secret to having such superbly toned body, such as mine.

[Roy]: Someone is quite modest…

[Edward]: You can say that again.

[Lust]: Say it a third time if you wish.

[Roy]: Can we move onto the next one, please, Armstrong?

[Armstrong]: Let's get this category done with, shall we?

[Roy]: Thank you.

[Armstrong]: She has swords, she hates my guts, she entrusted Roy with our family estate, and she always wanted me to die and….Why does she hate me so much?!

The big man went over to a corner, and curled up in a ball. Edward and Lust moved from their stands to see if Armstrong was alright.

[Roy]: Who is Olivier Mira Armstrong?

[Armstrong]: Why does she like you more than me, Mustang?

Edward and Lust had to get the sobbing man behind the camera, because of this one question making him such a cry baby.

Once getting the man a counselor, the contestants stood there, waiting for someone to step up. After about five minutes, the stage doors opened again.

[Jean Havoc]: Hey, producers say I'm the new host. Glad to see you guys again. And Lust…umm, hello again.

[Lust]: Hi, Jean. How are you?

[Jean]: Just dandy after you dumped me.

[Edward]: Havoc, I want to get this over with, and the only thing left to do is one category and the final round. So let's get a move on, shall we?

[Roy]: Jeez, Edward, you're more demanding than a woman.

[Edward]: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FEMININE THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE THEY'RE BITCHING?!

[Lust]: Edward, it's your fault that us women are stereotyped like that.

[Jean]: Are you sure that you're a dude?

[Edward]: Shut up! I wanna go home.

[Roy]: Fine. Havoc, please get this over with.

[Lust]: Yes, please?

[Jean]: Ok, the final category is "Gay"…umm, I don't know who's turn it is, so women first?

[Roy]: That means you have to choose between Lust and Edward.

The blond boy kicked the man in the shin, making him fall to his height.

[Edward]: Let Lust go.

[Jean]: The question is…what is the term used to describe a male homosexual story in fan fictions?

[Lust]: What is yaoi?

[Jean]: What is the most popular yaoi for Fullmetal Alchemist?

[Lust]: This is actually quite funny, but…Who are Roy and Ed?

The said guys looked at the woman in disbelief.

[Lust]: Well, there are other pairings. There's Elricest, which is incest, which if you don't know is family liking family, between Edward and Alphonse, then Edward with Alfons Heidrick, and Alphonse and Alfons. (While everyone was listening to Lust's _lovely _information, their faces became pale. Very few knew that Lust had known information about this sort of topic. Hearing all of the different pairings were making them sick.) There's some about Roy and Jean, and others about Jean and Alphonse.

[Jean]: Wha?!

[Edward]: My poor little brother!

[Roy]: Why am I mostly paired up with this runt?

[Edward]: I am not a runt! Why the heck am I paired up with the bastard? And what's with me being with my brother like that?! I love Al, but not like that!

[Lust]: Girls, like me, enjoy fantasies of two hot anime guys-

[Roy & Edward & Jean]: STOP!! WE DON'T NEED A MENTAL PICTURE!!!

[Lust]: Just ask me the rest of the questions.

[Jean]: What is a relationship between family- oh, you already answered that one…incest….

[Lust]: Next.

[Jean]: Explain a uke and seme.

[Lust]: I'm going to use Roy and Ed here as an example. The older one, which is normally the more experienced one, is Seme. They are the ones who are in control of the other. Roy would have top in a relationship with Edward because he's bigger, older, and definitely more experienced. Uke is the bottom, they are the one's who are submissive towards their seme and have more innocence within them. Edward would be uke because he's smaller, and listens to Mustang sometimes. His innocence is in his eyes, just look.

Everyone turned to look at the blond, but he was sitting in a corner, shaking like a dog. Mustang was curled up in another corner, rocking back and forth.

[Roy]: Havoc, please finish this quickly.

[Edward]: I beg of you, please try to make this less painful.

[Jean]: What is a homosexual girl relationship?

[Lust]: What is Yuri?

[Jean]: In fan fictions, what are lemons and limes?

[Lust]: What are…mature scenes that kids really shouldn't be looking into?

[Jean]: Thank God that the torture is only a question away from being over. Oh, God. I am NOT reading this question aloud! You hear me producers! I am NOT reading this aloud!

[Lust]: Let me see the question. I'll whisper the answer to you if you don't want the audience to know the answer either.

The guy with the cigarette between his lips walked over to the woman. Her face became bright red as she read the question. She whispered the answer, like she promised and he nodded that she had the answer right.

[Jean]: Ok, the two depressed men in separate corners, please come back to the stage. Final Jeopardy has begun!

[Roy]: Finally, I thought the horror would never end.

[Edward]: What's the question?

[Jean]: Oh, well this question seems really easy. Who is the producer's little brother? He's the other producer for this show. Well, time to play that awesome theme song for Final Jeopardy!

~Awesome Jeopardy Music~

[Jean]: Ok, and done. Let's see what you got.

[Roy]: Who is Lionel? I wagered all of my $76,400.

[Edward]: Who is Leon? I wagered all of my $74,600.

[Lust]: Who is Lenny? I wagered all of my $87,500.

[Jean]: I'm sorry-

The doors were kicked down, like when Riza had come in before, but this time a boy about the same age as Alphonse walked into the stage room. His shirt said "LOWELL" and he had a brilliantly evil smirk on his face. He carried a fire-hose with him and he got closer to the contestants.

[Lowell]: Do you know who I am?

[Edward]: Lowell?

[Roy]: You have your name on your shirt, how can we not know your name?

[Lust]: He's kind of cute, he's like a chibi.

[Lowell]: Shut it. Yes, my name is Lowell, but you should have answered the final question correctly. For not knowing that I am the second producer for this show, I have to punish all three of you. Havoc, I'm giving you a thirty second head start to get upstairs and watch this.

[Jean]: Roger that, Boss.

He ran up the stairs with lightning speed. The smirk on the kid's face became a full blown grin as he heard a door slam.

[Roy]: What are you going to do?

[Lowell]: What does it look like I'm going to do?

[Edward]: Kid, that's really not a good idea.

[Lust]: Besides, you don't stand a chance against us.

Edward transmuted his automail into a blade, as Roy pulled now his gloves and while Lust extended her fingers to make lances. The kid started to chuckle darkly at the group's preparations for attack.

[Edward]: What's so funny, kid?

[Lowell]: The wolf never backs down.

[Roy]: What does that mean?

[Lowell]: Ignore that, no one besides my sister could ever understand. I hope you enjoy this. My sister and I specially ordered this stew of crap.

[Lust]: What are you talking about?

[Lowell]: Lust, you've hate bugs ever since you were created. Mustang, you hate getting wet, and Edward, you despise milk. Conny and I have made the perfect blend of your hatreds into one thing. So have fun.

He pulled the valve and the hose released this puke brown liquid. All of them screamed, as they were assaulted by this concoction. Something that couldn't quite be identifiable was hitting them along with the liquid.

[Edward]: Stop it!

[Lust]: Please tell me those things that I feel hitting us isn't bugs!!!!

[Lowell]: Well, what else would it be? This is prefect! I love this!

[Roy]: Stop this! I'll have Riza take you down!

The speakers turned on, but the attack didn't stop.

[Conny]: I'm sorry, but your precious Riza is one of the people who voted for this. She helped me figure out what you hated, and isn't this wonderful, Riza?

[Riza]: If I must say, Conny and Lowell have such devilish minds. I give this show two guns up. Ha.

[Winry]: I'm sorry, Riza. Funny isn't really your thing.

[Edward]: Winry! You're in this, too!?!?!

[Winry]: I'm sorry, Ed, but I just got in on this when they called me up earlier. I didn't really do much in this show.

[Alphonse]: Hi, Nii-san!!

[Lust]: Let me guess, that's Alphonse.

[Lowell]: Who else would tell me that Mr. Elric doesn't like milk?

[Roy]: Anyone would have told you that.

[Edward]: I thought you were on my side!

[Lust]: Shut up, shrimp! Who said that I would know everything about the gay questions? And that I hated bugs?

[Conny]: I'm lucky I have Jean Havoc for those. Am I right?

[Jean]: I must say Lust, you make a lot of yaoi stories, I should have called in a doctor, but hey, this works, too.

[Lust]: And I thought you were a jerk before.

[Jean]: Oh, please. You used me. I treated you like royalty and I didn't even push you along!

[Lust]: But you always had to leave me, and you didn't ever politely say goodbye!

[Edward]: Stop with the lovers' quarrel, already!!!

[Roy]: Way to go, pipsqueak.

[Edward]: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MINI THAT A MOUSE COULD OUT-SIZE HIM!!!!?????

[Lowell]: Oh, shut up all of you.

He turned the hose on full blast, making more of the mixture drown out the contestants. A sly smile ghosted over the boy's lips as they started to scream more, from the added pressure from the concoction.

[Conny]: I'm sorry to stop your fun, Lowell, but you have to stop. We have to end the show.

[Lowell]: It's alright, Nee-chan. Who will be closing the show?

[Winry]: May I? I mean, I really didn't get to do anything in this.

[Conny]: You shall. Here's the script.

[Winry]: This show was brought to you, the viewers, by Conny and Lowell. They have tortured the characters, and made them extremely out of character. They are both sorry for that, but they believe it's funny to do this. Like stated before this all started, Conny nor Lowell do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. They would love to, but it belongs to it's rightful owner, whom they worship. Thank you for watching this week's episode of Jeopardy!

[Alphonse]: Not bad, Win.

[Winry]: Why, thank you, Al.

[Riza]: Was it really necessary to shot them?

[Conny]: It was completely necessary!

[Alphonse]: It's not like you would have missed anyways.

[Riza]: True.

[Conny]: Well, that's all the time we have. Please review and make a well-rounded critique. I have to thank the FMA characters to make this all happen, and I have to thank my little brother, Lowell, for the idea. Thank you, Lowell!

[Lowell]: You're welcome, Nee-chan! I had fun blasting that stuff at them. ^.^

* * *

{A/N}: Well, that's my first fanfiction for you. I, Conny, will be back with new stories sometime soon. My little brother, Lowell, doesn't have a fanfiction account, and likes to appear in my author's notes.

Lowell: Well. I should explain why I said, "The wolf never backs down." The name Lowell originated in England, and means wolf.

Conny: My name I came up with from my author-name. It's not special. But anyways, please review this cruddy story. Ta. Ta.


End file.
